Dark Colony
by Darkstorm90
Summary: My First Fic, NO Flamers


I don't own anything in this fic but a copy of the game

(A/N) My first fic. No Flamers, suggestions on how to improve it are welcome.

**Dark Colony**

'Mars, once a planet devoid of life, had once been the world of an ancient species, very little is known about them, what they were like, what happened to cause their disappearance. They were first discovered during early years of plans made to make the former red planet habitable by the three major organisations Pan Luma Industries, Aerogen and the now former Stratuss. It was during this time that the Grays first appeared; it started out with small outposts, mining operations, scout squadrons and convoys getting attack with zero survivors, eventually during an attack on a biosphere that they were reported, a small division of Pan Luma troops first encountered these deadly foe.'

Commander Dickson sat alone in his office as he quietly read through the biography of one of the former commanders from those ties of war now turned author 'this guy should have written more than this about those first days' he thought, sighing he put down the book and looked down at the various reports left on his desk picking one up he began to read. Dickson was a tall man with short black hair and dark green eyes, his left arm was missing I its place was a fake robotic limb.

A knock on his door made him look up "enter" he called and the door opened to see an old friend.

Dickson smiled and put down the current report "Tick it's good to see you again"

Captain Derek Tick was the son of Commander Richard Tick, who was in charge of a large supply base and the remaining Stratuss force at the time, he was captured during the war and was later controlled by Gray forces before breaking free and sacrificing himself and his forces to give Aerogen forces a chance to launch a counter offensive against the enemy.

"How long has it been?" questioned Tick indicating with his eyes to the mechanical hand, Dickson looked down at it and sighed "12 years" he lifts it up "and I still remember the battle".

_Flashback_

_Captain Dickson lay against a pile of rocks, he looked around the area as Commander Franklin gave out orders "Squad 2 take a bunch of sentinels and set them done on the eastern perimeter, Squad 5 head south and see what happened to that osprey" ,a few minutes ago a distress call came in from a scout aircraft, "alright, everyone listen up reports of Gray activity in this area has been high so stay focused, I don't have to remind you of what happened at sector 24" Sector 24 known to many as the richest mining spot of Petra-7 in Zone 5._

_Dickson looked up as another soldier joined him by the rock "what does he mean by sector 24?" he asked. Dickson was surprised everyone on Mars knew about it "how can you not know?" Dickson replied "how long have you been in active service?" the Private informed him "this is my first time on Mars I have only been here a week". Again Dickson was surprised they don't usually send rookies out this deep into the action with only a week's worth of experience "then what are you doing out this far of the battlefield?" the rookie looked confused "what do you mean?"._

_Dickson never got the chance to answer as he saw a bright yellow flash "GET DOWN!" he screamed pushing the rookie down as a bolt of yellow flew through the space that had just been the location of the rookies head. _

_In an instant yells rose up as Grays started firing their weapons, Dickson watched from his position on the ground as another privates head was blown from his neck sending it rolling behind some other rocks while the body stood for a second then collapsed. Quickly jamming his helmet back on and grabbing his rifle he looked over at the rookie who was staring wide-eyed and was looked pale at the fallen soldier's headless corpse._

_Roughly picking up the rookie and slapping him brought him back to his senses, "don't just sit there!" yelled Dickson jamming on the rookies helmet for him and handing the rookie his rifle "start shooting!" before turning and levelled his rifle and started firing. _

_End Flashback_

A knocking sound brought him out of the memory as he looked up at the door his sectary was standing in the doorway "sir, you have a communication from Earth".

Dickson looked over at Captain Tick, was still in the office looking at the Grays head in the jar lost in his own world,

_Flashback_

"_Fucking Grays" yelled Sergeant Tick as he put tossed a grenade and watched as it landed at the feet of Gray, Grays according to reports and eye witness accounts almost look exactly alike they all have large black eyes that take up most of their face with two slits for nostrils just below them and a very small mouth their entire skin is white completely, the grenade exploded killing several Grays in the surrounding area "THAT'S FOR MY FATHER YOU BASTARDS!" Tick screamed at them._

_A scream of terror close by caused Tick to look to his right and watched as another soldier body was slashed open by the most fear of all the Gray forces, Sy-Demons, Sy-Demons were not as tall as humans but were more devastating especially when in large groups they could wipe through a squad before being brought down, that was the case 3 years ago but technology had developed a way of countering them._

_The clanking of metal feet on the ground caused the Sy-Demon to look up from its fresh kill only to be met with a hail of bullets from a Reaper walker, Reapers are two legged walkers with a almost square body on top the front curves down a bit and on the front there is an exhaust port and a downward point which makes it look like it's glaring at you at the bottom of it is the mounted cannon firing high powered bullet rounds._

_Tick couldn't help but feel grateful that they had Reapers, as he watched it tear through enemy troops, it was short lived however when he heard the roar of an Ortu they flew in low and dropped whatever they carried it hit the Reaper and exploded destroying it._

_Tick was thrown back from the blast dazed slightly he saw a white figure standing over him, a Gray. "Go to hell" he snarled 'oh' said a voice in his head 'but your father couldn't stop us what make you think anyone else will' "STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD" yelled Tick as a cold chuckle went through his head 'just like your father before I killed him' he looked at something behind him before looking back 'I'm going to watch you die now son of Tick', Tick looked as something approached and standing by his feet was a Sy-Demon._

_End Flashback_

"Tick" Dickson called snapping Tick out of his thoughts looked over to the Commander "if you're going to study that head again than could you do it later but for now can you at least concentrate on this incoming message"

"Sorry I was remembering that moment on the battlefield" replied Tick, Dickson looked at Tick sadly he remembered the days after the battle when Tick would wake up screaming in terror, sighing he looked at the head again and said "maybe I should get rid of the head if it upsets you" "no I'm over the battle I just like to come in here and remember my father was avenged" answered Tick. They stayed silent for a few moments longer when a cough brought them back into focus "the communication" reminded the sectary.

"right…thanks" replied Dickson sadly, the sectary left, Tick activated the commlink "this is Commander Dickson" said Dickson, the screen activated, they both smiled even with the helmet on they recognised him "hey rookie" greeted Tick "Commander we have found the remains of the alien outpost in sector 12 just like Intel said and…well we…err…I'm not sure I can if I should tell you this"

"What is it?"Questioned Tick, the rookie looked up as someone yelled something inaudible off screen "alright I'll be there in a minute", he looked back at the screen "well Captain did you ever find your father's body?" asked the rookie. Looking down Tick said sadly "no and what has this got to do with my father?" "Well we found his head" came the reply. Tick looked up quickly "What!" he shouted ""err… well we found it in some kind of container and we plan on getting it to you once we are sure its him" the rookie quickly informed, the Dickson looked a Tick as tears started falling "thank you" Tick whispered before shutting off the communication.

"Tick" Dickson started "I will give you some time to pack, if the head is your fathers then you are going back to Earth" Dickson puts a comforting hand on Ticks shoulder "you'll finally get the closure that you want" Tick was unable to speak so he just nodded as he left the room.

Dickson smiled "well rookie you've once again helped Tick"

_Flashback_

_The rookie reloaded his rifle and watched as a Sy-Demon was killed as it jumped over Captain Dickson's head, he was terrified as the battle waged into its third hour 'where he hell did they send me!' he thought it wasn't until 2 weeks after the battle that the error was discovered and he was shipped back to HQ to be reassigned._

_An explosion occurred to their right not to far from his position he watch terrified as a Reaper came crashing down and exploded a second time sending bits and pieces flying he saw how one soldier was ripped in two by some flying debris and another person have a hole ripped through their body. _

_A hand on his shoulder caused him to cry out in terror and looked up as Dickson crouched next to him "Rookie you alright" he called out "stay with me and we can both survive this" those words inspired the rookie "STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD" they both heard someone yell and looked over at a Gray standing over Sergeant Tick and a Sy-Demon approaching "Shit" muttered Dickson but then he notice something this Gray had a symbol on his forehead he remembered reading a file on alien troop ranks and that symbol was of a Reglis or in human terms commander "come on this could work to our advantage" he said to the rookie who had no idea what the Captain planned on doing._

_After spending a few minutes of avoiding weapon fire and corpses or wreckage they were close Dickson thought they were close enough to attack "ok" he said "I'm going to attack the Gray and you are going to distract the Sy-Demon" "What" the rookie whimpered losing all the last of the colour in his face. "Relax keep it busy for a minute then we will kill it together ok" answered Dickson smiling reassuringly "ok ready?" the rookie nods "then let's go" the rookie immediately stood up from the wreckage and fire a few rounds at the Sy-Demon it looked at the new target and charged at it the rookie than ran for it. _

_The Reglia stood there looking at the Sy-Demon as it chased after the attacking human he quickly turned his attention back on the Captain and said 'well a rather pathetic attempt at saving your worthless life' it raised its weapon 'it may temporarily stop my troops from killing you but not m- YAHHH' the Grays body shook from the electricity surging through it as Dickson slammed several live wires into the Gray after a couple of seconds he took them away and the Reglis fell to the floor unconscious Tick looked up as the Captain offered him his hand "thanks for that" Tick said gratefully as he took it, another scream was heard and they both looked as the rookie ran by them and a Sy-Demon heading straight for them "SHIT!" they simultaneously yelled as it delivered a downwards slash at Tick, Tick dodged by quickly backing up forgetting that the Captain hadn't let go of his hand._

_A cry of pain was heard as Tick realised what had happened he was holding the severed arm of the Captain, the Sy-Demon quickly lunged at him but Tick threw the severed arm into its mouth making it think it got what it was aiming for and began to chew. _

_While this was going on the rookie had stopped at some nearby cover and watched the whole attack as the Sergeant quickly grabbed his rifle and pointed it at the Sy-Demon pulled the Captain, who was sill on the ground bleeding, away from it. The Sy-Demon realised that its meal was getting away roared and charged. The rookie raised his rifle with and alongside Tick as they fired at it. Eventually it was close enough and was about to leap._

_BOOM!_

_It exploded, an osprey flew over head and the rumble of shuttles as reinforcements arrived. They quickly rushed the Captain towards a medical team who took him back to a medical shuttle. Both the rookie and Tick sat down and sighed before looking at each other "the names Tick" Tick said introducing himself. The rookie never got the chance to speak as a Commander approached and asked "who's in charge here?" _

"_That would be Commander Franklin, Sir" answered Tick _

"_Then who is second?" questioned the Commander _

"_That would be Captain Dickson, Sir" replied Tick and then added "he is currently on a medical craft". _

_The Commander asked Tick "what is your rank?"_

"_Sergeant, Sir"_

"_Very well as the only able body officer or leader you're in charge of the remaining forces"_

"_Yes, Sir"_

_The Commander turned and left the rookie asks "now what do we do" _

_The Sergeant looked at the rookie and said "first I'm going to find out why some with no fighting experience is out here" then he left to address the troops but stopped turned smiled and said "Thanks for saving me rookie" then he continued on his way_

_End Flashback_

Dickson looked down at the biography he had been reading earlier and picked it up he started to skim read and arrived at a part towards the end.

'At a particularly big skirmish the humans gained an advantage against the Grays, a team of three soldiers lead by Captain Dickson captured one of the alien leaders the knowledge that it gave us allowed for us to uncover a really powerful ancient artefact that allowed for a joined operation between Aerogen and Pan Luma to finally defeat the alien threat and secure our control of Mars since then, the Grays haven't been seen and the artefact has been dismantled as both remaining factions agree that it is too dangerous to be kept online.'

Dickson put the book down again and walked over to the head of the Reglia looked it in its black lifeless eyes and said with a dark smirk "thanks for helping us win the war" suddenly his comm. Unit went off he walked over activated it and said "this is Dark Colony".

(A/N): If my descripions weren't that good then look up Dark Colony on youtube all creatures in this fic came from the game intro.

And thanks for reading


End file.
